cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cheetah-shooter/Cuphead Master Mode Isle Two
The page was getting too long, for the first Isle: Inkwell Isle One Baroness Von Bon Bon HP = 4460 Baroness Von Bon Bon is one of the easier bosses if you can handle the randomness as each minion is not hard to defeat, but I would love to make her even harder as for everyone can feel the same amount of pain this boss gave to less experienced players. All five mini boss is here with two extras I created. Baroness Von Bon Bon Phase 1 HP = 620 Simple mode of the baroness, start at top of Whippet Creampup, shoot her cotton candy shotgun (HP = 6) rapidly and with jumping Jelly Bullies Squad (HP = 14). Only the pink squad is still jumping after this phase ends, like the original opening, she will go down trying to fight you physically(shooting her now can only gain cards but not hurt her) and pull back by the sugar cane, she will still always be up the castle when her minion attack but slow down the rate of cotton candy shotgun (again, can hit her for cards but not hurt her). Next phases in random order: Lord Gob Packer HP = 480 Moving pretty much as fast as a player can circle around while dodging the only main Jawbreaker (Gobstopper), follow with blue, white, yellow, red mini Jawbreakers so each on break with the same colour layer the main one has. Explosions of Lob Gob Packer and his minions are bigger and have a hurtbox. Kernel Von Pop HP = 500 Instead of the infinity figure, it is in the 罒-figure for more unpredictability, the mini Candy Corns will travel not only upwards, but also all four cardinal directs and the explosion when death is bigger and hurt the player. HP = 20 Kernel Von Pop flying up when defeated has a hurtbox. Muffsky Chernikov HP = 425 Jumps when the second splash appears, the splash travel two more times and the angle for it to go up is slightly random for more unpredictability. Muffsky Chernikov's cherry bomb explosion is bigger and has a hurtbox. Sargent Gumbo Gumbull HP = 540 He travels like in Simple mode, from end to end and the gumballs is shot off screen for it to come down later, it also spawn more gumballs and spread wider. When Sargent Gumbo Gumbull's head exploded, his body will still has a hurtbox while running off screen. Sir Waffington III and Sir Tobler I HP = 325*2 Sir Waffington III shoot all eight pieces of waffles at once, Sir Tobler I shoot chocolate pieces out at three angles then spin 120 degrees either closewise or counter-clockwise then comes back. When Sir Waffington III and Sir Tobler I is defeated(if one's HP is completely depleted, they will not explode to make the fight easier, only if both of them are then they will die together, the one that has his HP depleted will leak half the damage to the other), the their pieces that fly outward and the teeth implosion still has hurtbox, the implosion is bigger. (Yes, I made a pun on Toblerone, I am pretty proud as it all came together. I wanted to find a partner for Sir Waffington III using the fact people mistaking it as a chocolate and found out Tobler is the last name of the creator of Toblerone and use "the First (I)" as a part of it's name to replace the "one" part.) Funny how the O made a convenient nose. Coneradina Kraemer HP = 520 Coneradina Kraemer is an ice cream with the top having a propeller and hovering on the top half of the field moving left and right. She spits out puff of ice cream at a quick rate and stick on the floor or the flying candy platform, it will damage players until it melts after 3 seconds, when she is defeated, she melts and the melted ice cream falling down will damage the player, the cone will simply disappear behind the melting ice cream. (I wanted to make a female minion for Baroness Von Bon Bon, I couldn't think of a good name so I searched German first and last name and got Conradina(con-ra-di-na) to add an e to make the word "cone", and Kraemer as it pronounces similar to Cream, I really have no idea so I got lazy compare to Sir Tobler I.) After the last minion is defeated: Baroness Von Bon Bon Phase 2 HP = 725 Whippet Creampup marches faster. Jelly Bully Squad keep spawning and they all jump again. It will let out Pasty Menthols and Jelly Bullies Squad at a quicker rate. While the baroness throwing her auto-aim heads, she fires her shotgun as well in a quicker pace than with the minions. Wally Warbles HP = 5700 When I created Master Mode, I didn't really think of the context of Cup bros. fighting all their friends again after getting their souls, but after seeing what Elder Kettle said about Expert mode for them to fight all the bosses being harder again to be an "Expert", I headcanon Expert Mode is just the bosses having friendly bouts with Cup bros., being more ready for Cuphead and Mugman to challenge them again. Using this as means for me to make Master mode, I try making them even more complex, having more phases and minions helping them in earlier stages of the fight. What about those paramedics in the last phase of Wally? With the unused birds shooting aiming shots, I combine them together for his Master mode fight. Phase 1-1 (Birdhouse) HP = 1123 Wally's eggs will split into 9 pieces, Wally won't stop when he uses the finger gun. Both paramedic birds appear in front of Wally flying vertically blocking bullets, when they are defeated they will come back after a while. HP = 280 They shoot a pill aiming at the players, then stop when it reaches where the player was when the pill was shot and split into two aiming at the player like last phase. If the second half of the pill hits Wally's or the medics hitbox it will heal them for 30 HP. Phase 1-2 (Angry whistle) HP = 1477 Like the old trailer, Wally's flapping is just part of the arsenal instead of a whole phase on it's own, so there will be a bit more variety, of course they are more dense and travel faster. Also the old bullet for Wally's finger gun is back, all 3 goes horizontally unlike the bullets which split out a bit, so there is more to worry about, going out of the way or stay between the split. Wally's Son HP = 966 Wally's Son laser is not always pink, it is 25% of the time only and the only one that travel normally and can hurt you directly. The other times it can be in six other colour, those will definitely hit you and apply debuffs, red(move faster), orange(shrink only for a while, no EX and Super can be used), yellow(only plane peashooter), green(move slower), blue(only mini bombs) and purple(stay on for a while, if you change weapons, shrink or become normal size, use EX or Super in that time you will get hurt for 1 HP) randomly, each debuff does not stack. 7 eggs circling around and he moves around more randomly, sometimes waving horizontally instead of just vertical. Phase 2 (Stretcher) HP = 1519 The garbage is thrown off screen on top and comes back later and Wally's heart shoot three burst of five bullets, he move back and froth a lot quicker. Paramedics' pill will still aim at your position and split to aim again, the healing effect for Wally also remains. They will be invincible like the normal fight blocking bullets, unless you are willing to be cornered at the bottom left to shoot peashooter at the stretcher, you use mini bombs and shoot peashooter at his heart. Phase 3 (Skeleton) HP = 615 The paramedics brings Wally down with the chef hat and adding salt and pepper, later he will "fly" back up as a skeleton (still not dead). Support by his son in the rib cage and paramedics on both wings. This is a last ditch effort with his son and the paramedics spamming their bullets (like phase 1 and 3). Sometimes Wally will make a deafening crow in the mean time that physically pushes the players back and distract the screen by shaking it. When defeated, one paramedic will tired out and fall, then the other, the son's flying nest explodes, stop working and also fall, Wally will look at the one dropping down, conveniently when he looks at his son, he looks straight down, then at the forth wall, then drop down like cartoon logic. Djimmi The Great HP = 5625 Djimmi has a lot of tricks and transitions up his sleeve already so I won't add more, but I can mixed them up and make it even more chaotic then it is. A lot of people mainly hated this fight for it's final phase and with the recent new additions that isn't even in the codes as unused materials, I think people are not going to like this even more. (Thanks to secret phases in the 1.2 update, this will not be hard to think what new phase (or at least elements) I will add, love you mini Puphead.) Phase 1-1 (Treasure) HP = 300 (What's this? A phase that has less health then Regular of the original phase 1? What and I have in store for the first phase?) The standard random attacks he has now all don't have an interval as there is not cycle of attacks now: *Sword has two different mode that is more pronounced, if the sword stop spinning after it starts chasing you it will be faster, and if it keep spinning it will be slower for a bigger hitbox. Pink ones are faster. *Cat Sarcophagi moves faster into your position, it spawn two cats at once from each side of the sarcophagus and repeat it one more time to spawn a total of eight cats each. Because spawn two cats on top of each other would make one useless, one will have blue instead and be faster so there will be a difference, pink ones are even faster and for the different speed they will have better tracking if they are faster. *Treasures are random to not change much except making it tracks you faster, more projectiles and all are slightly faster, as you may noticed the bigger that treasure is it slower it goes, order of how fast they travel goes by: Vases, Golden/Platinum chalices, green/yellow/blue gems, Patterned/Blue gem bracelets, Green/Red rings, Pink gems(special case for pink projectiles as stated in the first blog) His skull shooting will not just limited to one or two times only, it will keeping happening until phase 1 ends. Phases 1-2, 1-3 (Treasure+) HP = 350, 400 Of course it won't ends that easily, in each sub-phase, Djimmi would close his treasure box and reopen it again adding another different attack into your first random one, and adding the last one on the second roll. Each time it happens the rate of each projectile spawning will decrease. But consider the fact that treasures randomly aiming at your general direction, the swords traveling to the side then aiming back at where you are and the aiming cat sarcophagi spawning more aiming cats with different speeds... Djimmi's magic tricks are just hunting you down, eh? Phase 2 (Pillars) Because the face pillars doesn't really have a set health as it links to his total health and you can overdamage his face for more damage in the long run so I won't list it here, it will be added to the total of the next phase. It has a lot more stack of pillars you need to pass through(16 instead of 8 in Expert), the pillars scroll a bit faster, only one face on each pillar, the blade travel faster and each pillar now has a lot more health. HP = 40 Each time his face turn to the left his will shoot a bullet out to make you have a bit more trouble hitting it with just peashooter. Phase 3 HP = 1875 (Sarcophagus) Nothing too special, the mummies travels extremely fast and they way they move also has also been made way more pronounced, the one puts the hand behind it's back like Naruto running(or flying here) is slightly faster then ones putting the hands in front, and the one moves by breast stroking the air has a signature hopping movement. HP = 32 Djimmi move up and down a lot faster, and each eyes he shoots out now have different and random speeds moving forward and how much vertical distance they cycle. Puphead, Golden Puphead and Mini Puphead HP = 1575 In this phase, Djimmi will no only pull out Puphead, he would pull a golden and mini version of Puphead too, they have shared health and they have different arsenal. Most shots will aim at the players except it was specific not to be. Puphead will shoot: *"Peashooter" like normal at a faster rate. Can be pink. *"Chaser" looking like a caltrop instead of stars, with slight homing ability. Can be pink. *Uncharged "Charge" looking like straight line instead of being wavy, it has a rather slow fire rate but has a long projectile. Charged "Charge" looking like three parallel lines instead of two being twisted together, after charging up which is well telegraphed, shoots at Djimmi's turban and will cause a big explosion, will stun the turban from moving and shooting for a while. Golden Puphead will shoot: *"Spread" looking like octahedrons with Spread Ex flare particles dragging behind instead of pyramid needles, it can shoot three bursts of four to six pieces at once, they are slow traveling and doesn't aim. Can be pink. *"Lobber" looking like cubes instead of spheres, would be aimed up and fall back down and still aims at your position. It also have a relatively fast fire rate like "Peashooter" and "Chaser" unlike the original version. Can be pink. *"Roundabout" looking like the V-shaped or Y-shaped variant instead of circular ones, travel straight ahead and come back after being off screen, Y-shaped will be slightly slower and bigger than V-shaped. Can be pink. X-shaped variant can only be shot one at a time, spinning, slow traveling and the projectile is rather big, may need to dodge between the wings. Cannot be pink. Mini Puphead will stay in the back and shoot: *"Plane Peashooter" like the barrier shots by normal Puphead that prevents you to staying close to him, covers a straight line and split the screen in half. Cannot be pink. *"Mini-Bomb" shooting three round bombs in an arc like "Lobber", in red, yellow and green, cause a medium explode when it hit Djimmi's turban, will stun the turban from moving and shooting for a while. Cannot be pink. There are telegraphs which weapon would be used, in the finger gun barrel it will shine the colour of those weapons, like "Spread" is red and "Chaser" is lime. If each starts off with a pink bullet the muzzle will shine pink and better be ready to parry whatever comes out. "Plane Peashooter" is yellow and the straw aim straight ahead: "Mini-Bomb" is brown and aim upward with mini Puphead's straw. The Pupheads can also move vertically to to make "Roundabout" and "Plane Peashooter" more useful. Djimmi's turban will still chases you and shoot four bursts of six bullets. Charged "Charge" and X-shaped "Roundabout" will be used at least once as they are the EX for the big Pupheads, Golden Puphead will take 90% damage only to reference Super Art II - Invincibility also make Cup bros. golden, sadly mini Puphead doesn't have one because it is copying mini plane. Mini Puphead and Phase 4 (Big) HP = 1125 Puphead and Golden Puphead will be defeated and fly up but the turban won't leave, mini Puphead will move to middle of the pyramids shooting the usual energy blast, except he shoot two spreading out at once with either a short while of "Plane Peashooter" (the pyramids will block it, close the eye of the pyramids if they are open and charging) or one "Mini-Bomb" (still arcs, explode on the turban and also the pyramids, the explosion will stun the turban, close the eye of the pyramids and has AoE to affect more than one thing) in the middle and at a slightly quicker pace, he can't be defeated and will be defeated when Djimmi is knocked out. Djimmi will quickly move in shooting his ring beam at a quicker rate, spawn the pyramids that cycle around quicker, shooting the cross beam with less charging time to counter the stunning from mini Puphead. The pyramids will have two or even all three open their eyes at an interval but stop quicker so you won't be trap inside a death rectangle that quickly shrinks and damage you. This is probably the most unfair phase of all time that requires a lot of luck from the mini Puphead to stun things. Beppi The Clown HP = ??? Like Djimmi and Bon Bon, Beppi is another very random character as you will never know what he can do next, befitting of the fans dubbing them the "Carnival Trio", it will be another very random fight and I will plan to do something off the usual script: Making the phases be random after the first one. Category:Blog posts